


To the Sunshine From the Rain

by KyluxFicHell



Series: I Belong to You Forever [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dom/Sub AU, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Mentions of terminal illness, Mpreg, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: The call comes at 2:23 in the morning.It’s a call Roger’s been expecting for some time, but it doesn’t stop his heart from sinking. He knows before he even picks up the phone who is going to be on the other end and what he’s going to say. There’s only so many things people call about at this time in the morning, and they’re never good.“Hello?” Roger’s voice is thick with sleep when he answers the phone, and he feels Brian stir beside him.“Roger.”It’s John’s voice, but not like Roger has ever heard it before. He’s never heard John’s voice filled with such pain, pure anguish. Heartbroken is the only way to describe it; conveyed only in one word.Roger sits up, bracing himself for the news he knows is coming. “Deaky?”“He’s gone,” John says, his voice breaking into a sob.ORIn a world where people are born as Doms or subs, and subs are treated as second-class citizens, one submissive deals with the death of his Dominant...
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: I Belong to You Forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372078
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	To the Sunshine From the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a Dom/sub AU where everyone has a natural “status” and is born either a Dominant or a submissive. This society is highly discriminatory against subs, and public punishment/humiliation of subs is socially acceptable.
> 
> This is the fifth fic in the ‘I Belong to You Forever’ series and you might find it helpful to read part 1 of the series which establishes this universe.
> 
> This fic will mention both healthy and unhealthy Dom/sub relationships. Rape/sexual abuse of subs takes place in this universe, although this doesn’t explicitly take place in this fic. Please read all tags and warnings first. Please also note that this is an Alternate Universe which is very dark, so behaviours that are considered "healthy" or "unhealthy" in this verse are very different to our own universe, and the relationships in this fic don't reflect how healthy relationships work in our universe.
> 
> Be warned this fic will also contain mpreg which is a social norm in this ‘verse. ‘Mother’ and ‘father’ aren’t gendered titles in this universe and instead are assigned to the parent who carries the baby and the parent who fathers the baby, respectively. 
> 
> As usual, comments are welcome and appreciated, and I’m very happy to chat or answer any questions about this particular universe.
> 
> Finally, thank you to everyone who has read the IBTYF fics so far and have asked questions, sent in headcanons and helped me to build this ‘verse.
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything written here is completely fictional which includes fictional versions of the people mentioned. I don’t own anyone and this is a fictional story set in an alternate universe.

_November 1991_

The call comes at 2:23 in the morning. 

It’s a call Roger’s been expecting for some time, but it doesn’t stop his heart from sinking. He knows before he even picks up the phone who is going to be on the other end and what he’s going to say. There’s only so many things people call about at this time in the morning, and they’re never good.

“Hello?” Roger’s voice is thick with sleep when he answers the phone, and he feels Brian stir beside him. 

“Roger.”

It’s John’s voice, but not like Roger has ever heard it before. He’s never heard John’s voice filled with such pain, pure _anguish_. Heartbroken is the only way to describe it; conveyed only in one word.

Roger sits up, bracing himself for the news he knows is coming. “Deaky?”

“He’s gone,” John says, his voice breaking into a sob. 

Roger can only imagine the scene in the Mercury household right now; John alone and afraid in bed, holding the limp hand of his Dom. He wonders what made John wake up in the middle of the night to make this discovery, and Roger knows they need to do something. 

“We’re coming,” Roger says immediately, nudging Brian, who immediately understands and scrambles out of bed to find some clothes. “Hang on, John, we’re on our way, okay?”

Roger doesn’t even say goodbye as he puts the phone down; his mind is entirely focussed on getting to his best friend as quickly as possible. He grabs some clothes and heads to Liam’s room, apologising as his oldest son stirs. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Roger says quickly, kissing his son’s hair. “But your dad and I need to go and see Uncle John. It’s an emergency. Will you keep an eye on your sisters and brother please?”

“Course,” Liam yawns, blinking sleepily. He sits up and fixes a concerned gaze on his mother. “It’s Uncle Freddie, isn’t it? He’s died.”

Roger freezes. Despite knowing exactly what’s happened, that’s the first time tonight he’s heard that word, and it fills him with such overwhelming anguish that he almost feels sick. 

“I’m sorry,” Liam says softly, reaching out to take Roger’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Roger says, squeezing his son’s hand. “Me too.”

It all feels like a dream; his head is still hazy with sleep as he dresses and hands Brian the keys. His entire body feels numb as they climb into the car and set off down the quiet London streets. 

Roger has imagined this so many times that it feels as though he’s done this all before. 

“We’ll need to start making arrangements quickly,” Brian says, keeping his eyes on the road. “Once this gets into the press, John is going to be hounded by every Dom in the music business.”

Roger knows Brian is right, but he hates that it has to be like this. He hates that instead of focusing completely on mourning Freddie, they’re going to have to think about how to keep John safe. They’re going to have to take John and his children away from their home at the time they need it most. 

Roger knows that Brian and Freddie had been through the plan a thousand times together. He knows this is what Brian has been planning for from the moment Freddie had told them he had cancer. So it doesn’t surprise him that Brian seems a little emotionally detached right now; there are lots of arrangements to be made, and they’ll have to be made quickly. 

But Roger doesn’t want to think about that right now. He wants to be here for John. 

The drive is quiet, and Roger can almost hear the thoughts running through Brian’s head. 

*****

Andy is the one who answers the door. 

He looks exhausted; his hair in disarray and his eyes bloodshot. His cheeks are damp and he looks a lot older than his sixteen years.

“Oh, Andy,” Roger says, immediately pulling the boy in for a hug. 

Andy just starts sobbing in Roger’s arms, and Roger feels his heart _break_. He knows that Andy must not have wanted to do this in front of his mother; not now he’s the Dom of the family.

“Let me handle this,” Brian says softly, pulling Andy gently from Roger’s arms. “Perhaps you should go and see to John.”

Roger nods. It’s probably best for John to be around another sub right now. 

“Are your brothers still in bed, Andy?” Roger asks softly. 

“Yeah,” Andy sniffs. “They’re asleep.”

Roger nods. It’s probably best to let George and Nathan get their rest and tell them what’s happened in the morning. 

He takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the worst.

*****

The next few days are the most awful days of Roger’s life. 

He can’t even imagine what it’s like for John and the boys. To lose a Dom. To lose a father. 

Roger leads on the arrangements for the funeral; Brian deals with the legal and financial aspects, as well as the press. 

It’s stressful, but Roger doesn’t let it show. Not when he needs to be here for John. 

The most painful thing has to be helping with the arrangements for John and the boys to move in with them. Roger knows how sad John is to leave the Mercury family home, but they all know it’s the only way to keep John safe. Things are better than they used to be, but they all know that John will face hassle he really doesn’t need if he stays at home. He is still considered a desirable submissive, after all.

Roger helps John with boxing everything up for the move, but it also involves going through all of Freddie’s things too. 

“I still can’t believe he’s gone,” John says as he folds some of Freddie’s shirts carefully. “I keep expecting to hear him walk through the door-“

He cuts off, choking out a sob.

Roger takes John in his arms, kissing his hair and holding him. He mutters words of comfort, but he knows it’s meaningless. 

“What are we going to do?” John sobs. “What are the boys going to do without their father?”

“We’ll take care of you,” Roger promises. “We’ll take care of all of you.”


End file.
